


pastel dreams

by peachsneakers



Series: fluffuary [19]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Caffeine Addiction, Cuddling, Fluff, Fluffuary, M/M, Sleepiness, TV watching, remile - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Remy and Emile watch Steven Universe.
Relationships: Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: fluffuary [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620391
Comments: 22
Kudos: 83





	pastel dreams

**Author's Note:**

> i don't think i've ever written emile

"Hey, babe, shouldn't you be asleep by now?" Remy asks, leaning against the doorway to Emile's office and laughing at the guilty startle as his boyfriend turns around. In one hand, Emile holds a Starbucks cup containing some garishly pastel concoction that's probably far too caffeinated for this time of night. (Not that Remy can talk. At this point, his blood is more caffeine than not, after all.)

"You startled me," Emile says breathlessly, one hand over his cardigan-clad chest. "Shouldn't you be asleep, too?"

"Nah," Remy says, with a lopsided shrug. "Thomas is up watching Office reruns again. I can't fall asleep until he does."

"Oh," Emile says, looking down and taking a long sip of his drink. He looks up again, a smile brightening up his face.

"In that case," Emile says, grasping Remy's wrist and tugging him forward, through his office and into his little suite of rooms. "Want to watch old episodes of _Steven Universe_ with me?"

"Do I get a choice?" Remy deadpans. Emile stops, affronted.

"Of course you get a choice!" He says, carefully pushing up his glasses with the hand still holding his drink. "I just know what your choice is." He beams. Remy sighs extravagantly, adjusting his sunglasses as Emile leads him to the couch. 

"Fine," he says, pretending to be grumpy. "Rock boy, it is."

"Gem," Emile insists. "Well, half gem."

"It's complicated," Remy choruses with Emile's next words, then grins at the delighted expression on his boyfriend's face. Impulsively, he leans forward, pecking a kiss on the corner of Emile's mouth. As he pulls away, Emile chases him, cradling the back of his head with one hand and planting a soft kiss on Remy's lips.

"There," Emile says softly. His eyes are very bright. "Perfect." Remy shifts, tugging Emile closer and summoning Emile's favorite blanket to lay over the top of them.

"Shush and watch the show," Remy says. Emile giggles.

"I will," he promises. "I was just a little too busy getting lost in your eyes."

"I'll find you a map," Remy promises absently, making Emile giggle again. "You've gone loopy from no sleep," Remy informs him. "Come on. Take a nap. I won't tell."

"Not without you," Emile says, yawning between each word. Remy raises an eyebrow.

"Have you forgotten my function?" He asks, half-laughing. Emile rests his head on Remy's shoulder, handing his drink to Remy to place on the coffee table.

"I know you wouldn't just put me to sleep," Emile says.

"I would if you were Logan," Remy mutters, mostly under his breath. 

"But not your boyfriend!" Emile singsongs. Remy can't help but smile at that, brushing a few strands of Emile's cotton candy pink hair away from his face.

"No," he agrees softly. "Not you."


End file.
